Sophie Davis
|cityofbirth = Brighton |countryofbirth = England |height = 5ft3 |position = Midfield |nationality = English |currentclub =West Ham UnitedOn loan from Chelsea |clubnumber = 43 |youthclubs = Newhaven Youth |youthyears = 2008-2010 |clubs = Newhaven Town Brighton Chelsea West Ham United |years = 2010-2012 2012-2014 2014- 2019 |caps(goals) = 32(1) 1(1) 150(72) 39(16) |nationalteam = England |nationalyears = 2014- |nationalcaps(goals) = 12 (5)}} Career Newhaven Youth and First team In the 2006-07 season A 16yr old Sophie was playing in the South Coast Divison for Newhaven Youth having failed a medical at Peacehaven United, she spent 2 years at Newhaven Youth. The 2010/11 season she signed a pre-season contracted with Chelsea but due to an injury in a 1-1 draw with AC Milan She was released and she joined Newhaven Town. Brighton In the 2012-13 season Brighton bought Sophie for £2.1m but due injury and illness she only played one game and scored the only goal in a pre-season friendly against Bolton on the 23rd July 2014. Chelsea Chelsea initial bid of 12m for her was turned down but Brighton accepted £38m bid the following Day and she missed the rest of pre-season to receive help with her injury. In the 2014-15 season she showed her talent and helped Chelsea win the league cup and the league and won the goldenboot scoring 30 gOALS in 60 appearances and In may 2015 she signed a 3 year deal keeping her at Chelsea till June 2018. Roman Ambanvic personal drew up the New contract for Sophie making sure If Conte left the new manager couldnt sell her that season. She signed a new 5 year contract keeping her in Chelsea's Colours. International competitions Euro 2016 On the 29th May 2016 she was announced as one of 23-men squad to fly to paris, she missed out both the U21 championship due to injury but made her full international dabue in November 2014. Russia 2018 Exacty 2 years after making the England squad for France, On May 25th She was conformd to be in the 25 Man squad for Russia. This is sophie's first world cup since narrowing missing out in Brazil. Despite scoring in England's 3-1 win over Colombia, The day before England's semi-final match against Croatia she was voilent sick and was sent home from the squad. Euro 2020 Season Review 2014/15 2014/15 Season was Sophie break through season after joining for 36m, she was given the number 13 shirt and was on the sidelines and made her dubut against Burnely but didnt get her first goal until the next match. She made a total of 56 appearances and scoring 34 goals and highlights include lifting the carling cup and winning the premier League. 2015/16 Sophie started her second season on the opening day after asking to be rested in pre-season. She started the season well scoring 1 and assisting 4 but due to injury against Palace in August spent a month out and has since failed to regain form of last season. She entered the second apart of the season with renew passion and picked up 8 goals and 14 assists and will be hoping to on the plane for France for the Euros. 2016/17 Gus Hiddink stated Sophie would be loaned out in pre-season but on the 24th April 2016 Antino Contonee was made manager and decided to keep Sophie in the team.Sophie started the season slow but after renewing her friendship with Michael Watts she has scored 23 goals in 18 games. To reward her for her excellant form Conte extended her an extra 3 years keeping her at Stamford Bridge till 2021. She ended the 2016/17 Season with 36 goals and 10 assists. 2017/18 Like Previous Season Sophie has opted out of pre-season. Like a lot of last season she has maintain close Relationship with fellow England Team Mate Michael Watts. She was spotted in the crowd for United game against City in Texas. Sophie continued to show her talnet scoring a hat-trick against Stoke City and getting her 3rd Goldern Boot scoring a total 35 goals. 2018/19 Like Previous Season Sophie has opted out of pre-season. This is due to being in Englands World Cup squad. She will return either for the charity sheild or the opening weekend of the premier league season. Struggling Emotionly and Pysically Sophie announced she will be going out on Loan to West Ham. There were Some reports that Sophie had fallen pregnant in pre-season but during her medical at West ham although she was found with a normally in her right ovary but no fetus was discovered. Trophies Club Chelsea Domestic cups * Carling Cup = 1 2014 -15 League * Premier League = 1 2014-15 Player *Golden Bott: 3 2014-15 (30 goals), 2016-17 (36 goals) 2017-18 (36+ Goals) *PFA player of the year 2016-17 Category:Players that have made 150 appearances